


夏侯

by CarrotCesca



Category: Three Kingdoms History & Adaptations - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, 你绍玛丽苏归档
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrotCesca/pseuds/CarrotCesca
Summary: 没啥好讲的就是篇开了个头的你绍BG，因为看没人嫖他我就自己上了，基本不会更新
Relationships: 袁绍/OFC





	夏侯

袁绍第一次见她，是在自己吞下青州之后的庆功宴席上。

那时他春风得意，账下文臣武将们也抓着这个难得的放松机会大肆吃喝。请来的乐工们更是卖力表演，用尽浑身解数来哄这群贵人们开心，期盼着能多拿几个赏钱。

宾朋满座，觥筹交错，琴鼓瑟鸣。人人面含惬意，个个喜笑颜开。

于是袁绍轻而易举地就发现了那个一脸闷闷不乐地敲着编钟的少女。

对于完美主义者袁绍来说，这样死气沉沉的人出现在本该为他的功劳普天同庆的场合实在是太碍眼了。

他皱了皱眉头，挥手招来了乐工头子。

当然，袁绍到底以宽容仁厚闻名，他并没有多说什么，只是让乐工头子回去对她多加训练。

在乐工头子揪着小女孩的耳朵拖出宴堂之前，袁绍与少女对视了一眼。他的内心竟然如卵石入水一般起了一丝涟漪。少女有一双清亮的眸子，个子不高，长得不坏。

袁绍没料到的是没过多久他就又遇上了她。

这次是在冀州。

袁绍的车舆行到半途，车夫忽报前方人群堵塞，无法驱车通过。将军是要扬马让其高嘶一声使得民众知晓呢，还是直接踏过去不理睬他们呢。

两项都否决，袁绍说。他决定下车看看。

原来是三五个市井无赖在殴打一位女子，其中一个还脱下亵裤往那女子身上小解。周围的民众指指点点，交头接耳，却没有一个敢出手相助的。

见着此情此景，袁绍决定做一回只有在少年时才做过的事。

做一回游侠。

袁绍做英雄豪杰已经很久了，可是行侠仗义这个概念，却随着年岁的增长，离他愈发地遥远起来。

更何况这是在他自己的地盘上，他有足够的底气去惩凶除恶。

于是他的思召长剑刺入了那个正在小解的无赖，刺穿胁骨，鲜血汨汨流出。那人大叫一声，你这不要命的，知道我大名的人都 ……

啊呀，居然是袁本初袁将军！快跑啊！！

其中一个无赖认出了他，于是剩下的人慌忙逃窜，之前聚集的民众也一哄而散，只剩那女子依旧浑身抽搐着蜷缩在地上。

袁绍走上前去，伸出手正要把她扶起来。

女子身上满是污泥，同新鲜的伤口里仍未凝固的血液混在一处，看起来触目惊心。

袁绍本能地缩回手，招呼车夫代替他扶起少女。

少女抬起头来同袁绍对望了一眼。

虽然脸已经被泥巴糊得不成样子，可眼睛不会骗人。

袁绍认出了这就是那个敲编钟的少女，他惊讶于自己居然还记得她。

我认得你。他说。

我也认得将军。少女回答。她的声音清冽温和，有种奇异的摄人心魄的魅力。

你怎么会沦落到这种境地。袁绍不解。

少女便将自己如何在那次宴席后被乐工除籍，如何辗转流落到冀州，以及和这群无赖的恩怨一一道来。

那群恶少本想纳我为妾，我不肯，就逃走啦。

少女吐了吐舌头，言语依旧不失俏皮。

其实他们都本来抓不住我，这次是我失算，我本来都准备好领死了，遇到将军也算是运气，在此谢过。

少女正要深深鞠下一躬来拜谢，结果却一下摔到了地上 —— 原来她因为体力不支，终于昏倒了。

袁绍本来觉得这话蹊跷颇多，然而听得少女因为他的关系被除乐籍，心下大为愧疚，于是便让手下人将少女抬上车送入府邸，自己则在一旁驾马而行。

少女在袁府里昏睡了一夜。

第二天，袁绍到少女的房间去探看她。这时，侍女们已照袁绍的吩咐为她沐浴梳妆，并在伤口上抹了药。

少女薄施粉黛，正拿了一卷竹简，倚在窗口上津津有味地阅读着。

你在读什么？袁绍问。

《太史公书》，这房间里只摆着游侠列传这一卷。少女咧嘴笑道，袁绍看到她笑，也忍不住跟着笑了起来。

少女笑起来时嘴边有两个酒窝，眼睛弯弯，仿若清泉。

没想到你还认得不少字。

都是 **小时候** 学的，粗浅认得几个。少女忽然又不笑了。

你叫什么名字？袁绍对这个少女愈加好奇起来。

阿洋。

姓什么？

不记得了。

籍贯在哪里？听你的口音不像是本地人。

…… 不记得了。

名唤阿洋的少女捂住脑袋，似乎拼命地想要想起来，然而最终无济于事。

袁绍叹了一口气，停顿了一下，又问：

父母还健在否，家中有别的亲人吗。

袁绍似乎终于问到了一个阿洋还记得的问题。

父母在我很小的时候就过世了，亲人倒是有，可是 ……

可是什么？

我想我永远都见不着他们了。少女的语气悲伤，但她并没有任何要流眼泪的征象。

此话怎讲？

阿洋缓缓地摇了摇头：

伯父和妹妹 …… 我只记得他们俩是我最重要的亲人。父亲去世后一直是伯父照顾我和我年幼的妹妹，后来我和他们走散，再后来 …… 声音戛然而止，阿洋似是不愿再说起后来发生的事情。

妹妹自不必说，伯父对我恩重如山，然而他的姓名，年齿，长相 …… 我却一点点都记不起了。

或许，我能帮你找到你的伯父和妹妹。袁绍盯着阿洋的眼睛问。

—— 如果你肯留下来。

袁绍不明白自己为什么会问出这个问题，他心底里再有怎样的盘算，坐在对面的也只是一个无家可归的女人。她除了自己之外，无人可以倚靠。如果袁绍愿意，完全可以让这个女人放下尊严恳求自己收留她。

但袁绍并不是个喜欢强人所难的人。

我的眼睛很好看么？阿洋并没有回答袁绍，却飘忽地问了一个不知所云的问题。她眨了眨眼，笑容略显诡诈，却依然甜美。

没过几日，邺城市井间便有了大将军新纳一房妾室的消息。包打听们在街上说得眉飞色舞，讲的全都是袁将军勇救小娘之事，而对于这位小娘的身世问题，问三十个包打听，三十个人给出的答案都不一样，有说倡优出身的，有说账下名士之女的，甚至有传言是匈奴公主前来和亲的。蜚短流长，一时间甚是热闹。

阿洋倒是没那闲心管高墙之外的流言。此时她的丈夫正枕在她腿上，任由她梳弄着头发。

你到底想从我这里得到什么呀？阿洋抚摸着她丈夫高挺的鼻梁，轻声叹道。

明知故问。袁绍轻巧地擒住阿洋的手，脸上满是笑意。

其实，将军应当把我的房间锁上，在外面安排几十个侍卫轮班守着才好。只有你一个人在这里，太危险啦。

阿洋停顿了一下，观望着袁绍的反应。袁绍微眯着眼睛，继续享受着少女温柔的爱抚，似乎丝毫不以为意。

我可是很擅长逃跑的。或许有一天，我在府上的日子过得不顺意了，就趁你睡着的时候，偷了你的马，逃到西凉或者益州去，到时候你想来追都追不上我。

袁绍大笑起来。

你若是真想走，对我就当如对那些恶少一般，假意委身为妾，而后找准机会骗点财物在婚礼当天便逃之夭夭。何必等到今日？

阿洋听到这里，忍不住羞赧地低下了头。

不想将军竟能识破我的手段。

袁绍笑得更厉害了。他幼时与曹操张邈几个人是雒阳城里出了名的顽童，什么偷鸡摸狗的事情没做过，这点小伎俩在他看来实在算不上什么。

提到曹阿瞒，袁绍的心里咯噔一下，有些愠怒。曹操最近在兖州与张邈开战，手下羽翼渐丰，颇有想要脱离依附自立之意。

当然，仅仅是一个微小的势头，袁绍有足够的自信判断曹操并没有那么大的野心。

思考这些问题总归是件麻烦的事情，袁绍更想趁这个机会在温香软玉怀中好好休息。


End file.
